


By Your Name

by Zarius



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Based On A Britney Spears Song, F/M, Fanvids, Fits so perectly, Non-Sexual Submission, Paris (City), Song: Born To Make You Happy (Britney Spears), Thirteen/Master fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Very short (and hopefully, in your eyes, kinky and sweet) music video for Thirteen and her master
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 21





	By Your Name

password to view video: thirteenmaster


End file.
